


Research

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: I have been watching my older brothers, cataloguing and researching, because that's what I do. The conclusion is that I want them. But will they want me?
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	1. Observation

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The first time I saw my hyungs kissing, I was eleven years old. I had been in our study room, trying to figure out the math problems Yunho-hyung assigned to me. I had a question and Yunho-hyung hadn’t answered my text message, so I went on a search for him. I found them both, just outside of Yoochun-hyung’s room, leaning against the wall. Their lips pressed together and Yoochun-hyung’s leg was wrapped around Yunho-hyung’s waist.

I stopped, stared and then quickly backpedalled. Barely breathing, I sat hard at the desk, mind no longer on math problems.

I knew it was wrong, I did, but somehow, to my young mind, it felt right. Yunho and Yoochun-hyung were always with each other, unless they were with me. I also knew that maybe because Yunho and Yoochun-hyung weren’t real brothers, then maybe it wasn’t wrong.

Yunho-hyung’s mother died while giving birth to him, and Yoochun-hyung’s father ran off with someone else. My parents met when my hyungs were two years old. They married quickly and had me a year later. People at school said I wasn’t really their brother either, but I ignored them. My hyungs took care of me while our parents were off gallivanting across the globe, spending my father’s money and making more of it in international business deals.

My father once told me that I was to inherit the company, but that made no sense to me, since Yunho-hyung was the oldest. Both of my hyungs were the same age, but Yunho-hyung’s birthday is in February, and Yoochun-hyung was born in May.

Even at that young age, I calculated before jumping to a conclusion. My hyungs taught me how to research and how to find things out on my own. So, in my innocence, I asked one of the maids if it was wrong to kiss a boy. Her face had hardened and she smacked me over the head and told me not to even think such things, that I was to find a girl to marry and have children with. She said it was wrong, diabolical. I looked that word up later.

But to me, my hyungs could do now wrong, so I didn’t think they were of the devil. I took my search to the internet, discretely of course, and found thousands of pictures of and videos of men kissing and having sex.

It didn’t seem wrong, and it seemed like most of the men enjoyed it. I wondered how it could be considered wrong. Continuing my search, I found the religious ramifications of being gay, and all my wonders were answered.

Being gay wasn’t wrong (though incest was frowned upon no matter who you talked to); religious fanatics only believed it was. There was nothing in the medical pages that I could understand that said it was scientifically wrong, and only a few of the psychiatric beliefs said that it could be caused by abuse.

I, of course, did not shirk my own school work to research this, so it was well after my twelfth birthday when I came to my conclusion. During that time, I saw my brothers stealing kisses when they didn’t think anyone was watching. They liked the library the most, and I loved the library, so I was usually in there, reading in my cubby hole when they came in, attached at the mouth, fumbling until they were behind a shelf. I stayed in my cubby hole and listened while they did more than kiss.

Yoochun-hyung’s voice deepened when he moaned, and Yunho-hyung’s echoed with more authority than normal. His voice always made me shiver, even when we were in the study, doing school work.

In all my research, I learned about puberty and erections and morning word and ejaculation. And it wasn’t until I was thirteen and had my first real orgasm that I felt the need to approach my hyungs about what I had seen and heard.

But, as with most things, thinking them and doing them were two different things, and I came up with many scenarios on why my brothers would reject me. Being brothers was at the top. I wasn’t sure if they saw each other as brothers. They both had different last names: Yunho had his mother’s, Yoochun had his father’s, and I had my father’s (and therefore Yunho’s father’s). And they looked nothing alike. I sort of looked like Yoochun hyung, but they both more resembled their mother’s and I looked like my father.

My biggest fear was them laughing at me, or thinking I was wrong, or calling me a pervert. I cherished my time with them. I loved learning from them. Yunho-hyung excelled in science, math and languages, and Yoochun-hyung loved music, literature and history. Between the two of them teaching me, I learned to love all subjects and rose to the top of every one of my classes.

I did not want that to go away.

And then I turned fourteen, and I didn’t think I could hide it anymore, at least, not from them. They also seemed less inclined to hide their relationship from me. I had graduated from listening to them have sex to watching them have sex. Again, mostly in the library. I would peer between books and watch as Yunho-hyung bent Yoochun-hyung over a table, or made him kneel and pull his hair while he slid his erection in and out of Yoochun-hyung’s mouth.

I desperately wanted to know what that was like. I masturbated and used my fingers to play with myself, but I had nothing else to work with, and I wanted to know. I needed to know. The researcher in me would not be happy without knowing everything I could about sex.

And since they taught me everything else, I figured that my hyungs could teach me about this too.

My parents were away on my fourteenth birthday, as they were for most of my birthdays, but my hyungs spoiled me rotten. They bought me a new gaming system and over twenty games for it. And so many clothes; I already had plenty, but they both said that I needed more stylish ones, and I was getting really tall.

I almost told them while we were devouring my birthday cake. Yunho-hyung fed Yoochun-hyung from his fingertips and it looked like they both would rather have the cake smeared over Yoochun-hyung’s body.

But I couldn’t. Fear was irrational. Fear meant you weren’t prepared, and I was taught at a young age that a successful businessman was always prepared.

I wasn’t sure how I could prepare for this.

“Sometimes, Minnie-ah, you just have to jump into the deep end.”

It was sage advice, given to me by Yunho-hyung when I was five years old and they were teaching me to swim in our family pool.

It still took me almost two months before I mustered up the courage to approach them. I thought of approaching them separately, but again, easier said than done, and I didn’t want either of them to think I wanted the other more, so I knew I had to do it together.

I picked a week of vacation. The school board always took a week a third of the way through the school year to evaluate teachers and redo things if need be. Sometimes we traveled during those weeks, but this week, since Yoochun and Yunho had to study for the college entrance exams, we stayed home.

It would have been easier to do this if we were in some foreign locale, but I mustered up my courage.

“Hyungs?” I said, almost whispering, and that immediately caught their attention, because Yunho and Yoochun taught me how to be resilient and assertive when I wanted something or had something to say.

“What’s wrong, Minnie-ah?” Yoochun asked, closing his textbook.

Yunho-hyung did the same, and they both stared at me. I winced and looked down at the table. Being under their scrutiny was disconcerting. Yunho reached over and, with his pen under my chin, tilted my head up until I had no choice but to meet their eyes.

My resolve crumbled and my eyes shut. The worst of my fears was that they would not want me, that I was not attractive enough for them.

“Minnie-ah,” Yoochun said, voice concerned. The table moved and then a moment later, my chair was pulled away from the table and Yoochun-hyung kneeled in front of me. Yunho was there a moment later.

They were both so gorgeous. Seventeen, tall and strong. Brown hair and brown eyes. Yunho’s hair was short, and Yoochun’s long.

I hadn’t cried since I was eight years old and one of the butlers had slapped me. I did not want to cry, but they were so worried and concerned for me. I wanted to cover my face, and then Yoochun-hyung touched my leg and rubbed. Yunho-hyung’s hand did the same to my shoulder and the tears disappeared and my breath quickened for a different reason.

Yunho looked at Yoochun and then they both looked at me. I wasn’t sure what that look meant. There was no way I could get out of this, no way to explain it away. I’d been watching them together for almost three years, and I wanted to be part of it. They never made me feel like an unwanted burden, but if they knew that I knew about them, they’d understand why I needed to be a part of them.

I reached for them both, arm around their neck and pulled them both close to me. They had hugged me before, and they did then, arms easily finding their way to my waist, around my body. And Yoochun’s hand went further up my leg. I moaned, I couldn’t help it.

They both froze, and then Yunho pulled his upper body away and looked at me so fiercely that I blushed and buried my face in Yoochun’s neck.

“I told you we couldn’t hide it forever,” Yoochun said with a smile. He held me tighter.

“Dongsaeng,” Yunho said, commanding, and I shivered and felt Yoochun shiver, and before I knew it, I was spilling my secrets to them, my research, my thoughts, my fears. Half way through, Yoochun-hyung pushed me away and wiped at tears on my cheeks, and they both softened their looks and their touches, and Yunho sat on the floor, and Yoochun sat next to them, and they led me down so I was straddling them, my long legs around both of them while my breath hitched as I told them how I thought they wouldn’t want me because we were real brothers and not like how they weren’t really brothers.

At the end of my tirade, my mouth stayed open, like I had more to say, but I didn’t, so I shut it, and blushed and looked down. Each of my hands played with their shirts, fingers slipping over buttons. I had unconsciously unbuttoned a few.

It was Yoochun who replied to my tirade first.

“We would never, ever push you away, Minnie-ah. We would never abandon you for this or for anything else you felt you needed.”

I wasn’t sure what he meant, and I met his eyes, head tilted in question.

He smiled widely at me, and his hand cupped my cheek. I leaned into it, eyes shutting. A moment later, Yunho-hyung’s hand was on my other cheek. I was still surprised when they kissed me. I gasped and jerked away, eyes wide open.

This time it was Yunho-hyung. He scowled at me. “You tell us you want us and then you flinch away when we kiss you?”

Yoochun laughed and laid a hand on Yunho’s arm. “Give him a break, hyung.”

My eyes went wide, because I only ever heard Yoochun call Yunho “hyung” when they were having sex, or when he wanted to have sex.

Yoochun noticed my look and laughed. “You have been studying us, haven’t you, Minnie-ah?”

I blushed again and looked away. They both chuckled. My head shot up at the sounds of kissing. I stared, for the first time without hiding. Yunho controlled the kiss, like he always did. His hand gripped the back of Yoochun’s neck. Their tongues tangled, lips meeting again and again. They made smacking and slurping sounds. Yoochun moaned as Yunho bit down on his lower lip.

They kissed for a long time, and I felt like I always did. Just watching. Just there. Never part of it. But now it was worse, because I was not spying through books or from a crack in a doorway. They were right in front of me.

Before I could do more than move my leg, Yunho-hyung turned to me. Yoochun continued kissing him: on his cheek, ear and neck.

“Are you going to kiss us, Minnie-ah, or are you only into voyeurism?”

My eyes went wide and I swallowed. “K-kiss … C-can … you … you want me to?”

Yoochun’s chuckle was muffled on Yunho’s neck. Yunho’s shirt was mostly off, and Yoochun was unbuttoning his own.

“Yes, Minnie-ah, we want you to,” Yunho said.

Yoochun smiled at me, and then both of them leaned forward, and I was too frozen to do anything but let them kiss me. I gasped as their tongues touched my lips, and then lips were against mine, and my head was spinning. Sensual slide over my lips, around my mouth. Kissing hadn’t ever looked this addicting, but I knew I would never stop if I didn’t have to.


	2. Experimentation

I didn’t know whose hands were unbuttoning my shirt, or whose lips were suddenly on my neck. Yunho-hyung’s strong arm wrapped around my back.

“Hang on, dongsaeng,” he whispered.

I moaned, because he called Yoochun “dongsaeng” when they were intimate. I shivered and then clung to him, arms tight around his neck. He stood up. Yoochun-hyung pressed a hand to my back to balance us.

“Tell us what you’re comfortable with, dongsaeng. Tell us what you want,” Yoochun said as Yunho-hyung carried me down to our suite of rooms.

I leaned away. Voice breaking, I stammered, “This. Part … I want to be part of you.”

Yunho-hyung nuzzled my nose. “You’ve always been a part of us, Minnie-ah.”

Yoochun-hyung kissed my cheek. “We were just waiting for you to grow up a bit.”

I met Yoochun’s eyes.

“We can rationalize the incest,” Yoochun said, “because we are not brothers without you, but the pedophilia is a little … Even now, you’re still young and--”

“You two were kissing at fourteen!” I protested immediately.

Yoochun smirked, and Yunho made a guilty face that had me suspicious.

“What?” I asked.

“We were actually twelve,” Yunho said.

My eyes went wide. “What?”

Yunho-hyung grinned as Yoochun opened the door to Yunho’s bedroom. “Yeah. It was that time we went to Lisbon. In that hotel on the beach. You were asleep, in the bedroom, and we made out on the couch.”

“Wow.” I was so dazed that I barely noticed when Yunho-hyung laid me on the bed.

“We started having sex when we were fourteen,” Yoochun added.

“Good timing for you,” Yunho said with a grin.

I blushed and turned my head away, but that left my neck free for their lips and Yunho leaned over me and kissed my skin, sucking on it lightly. I also knew from watching them that they did not leave visible marks, but part of me wanted them to.

I also remembered how much Yunho-hyung liked it when Yoochun talked during sex. It didn’t matter what, but Yunho liked it when Yoochun asked for things or told him how he was feeling. So, even though my skin darkened about four shades of red, I whispered, “Mark me, please, mark me.”

Yunho shivered and Yoochun whimpered in my ear.

“I can’t do that, Minnie-ah, not on your neck.”

With resolve, I met his eyes. “I want everyone to know that I belong to someone.”

Yunho-hyung’s eyes darkened with sudden lust and he captured my lips in a harsh kiss. I opened my mouth to his insistent tongue and shivered under his demanding hands. I kept one hand around Yunho’s shoulders, but reached out with the other, in the last place I saw Yoochun. My eyes saw nothing more than a blur when I tried to open them.

Fingers curled around my wrist and pressed my hand to Yoochun’s stomach. His skin was so warm. I sighed in contentment as Yoochun came closer. Again, he and Yunho kissed me.

“Tell us what you want, dongsaeng,” Yoochun said, licking at my lips. “I don’t know about hyung, but I can’t think straight right now.”

“And I can?” I asked, voice breaking again.

Yunho chuckled as his mouth laid kisses down the expanse of my neck and to my chest. “You want me to mark you?”

“Oh god plea—“ I broke off with a cry as Yunho bit me. Hard, right above my nipple. He sucked the flesh into his mouth and chewed. My fingers gripped uselessly on his back. My hips rose, trying to get friction on my cock.

“I think he’s too eager to tease, hyung,” Yoochun said.

Yunho licked at the deep purple mark. “Is that true, dongsaeng?”

“Please, please, just … yeah. You … You can tease me later.”

Yunho continued down, despite my pleas, and left hickys all over my stomach. My hands transferred to Yoochun, and his lips captured my moans.

“Hyung loves to tease,” Yoochun whispered.

I nodded, because I knew that. I watched him tease Yoochun for almost a half hour once, before the time constraints made them hurry and fuck. I bet Yunho would have continued for twice that long if he was able.

“There … there was one time,” I said, and they both lessened their touches so I could concentrate on talking. “You … you had Yoochun bound to a shelf. With your tie, and his pants around his ankles and …”

Yunho chuckled. “I made him come three times just from my fingers stretching him open. Didn’t I?”

I nodded frantically.

“He had four fingers inside me that day. We could do that now,” Yoochun said. “We can tie you up to the headboard and just touch you and kiss you and …”

I moaned and shook my head. “N-not now.”

“Why not?” Yunho-hyung said, voice stern. “What if that’s what I want?”

I quailed under the authority. It was so much different directed at me instead of just eavesdropping on them. “I … I want to touch you, too.”

I felt Yunho’s smirk where his lips were against my hip. He traced my leg with his fingers and I spread them, bending at the knee. Yoochun-hyung took my wrist again, directing my arm down. My fingers brushed his erection, and I almost screamed as I grabbed it, stroking. I had no idea when he took off his clothes.

Yoochun sighed and thrust lightly into my hand. His lips pressed against mine again, and I lost myself in his kiss, in his scent and smell. My other hand tangled in his long hair, and I pulled, because I knew he liked it. He moaned and thrust faster, so I pulled harder. His fingers played with my nipples while Yunho-hyung unbuttoned my pants. With an eager whine, I lifted my hips so he could pull them off.

He kept my legs up, his large hands gripping my knees. I had a moment to wonder what he was doing, and then warmth and wet and utterly amazing licked up my cleft. Yoochun’s hand dropped from my chest to my dick and I squeezed him too hard as he grabbed me, and Yunho licked me, over and over. The sensations were intense, nothing like I thought they would be. Someone was moaning, and then I realized it was me, the volume increasing with the pleasure whipping through me.

“Come, dongsaeng,” Yunho said, breath cooling the skin where he’d been licking.

I whimpered, and then Yunho’s fingers swiped over my entrance, once twice and then pushed in. A little, not enough, and my hips rose and Yoochun’s tongued touched the tip of my cock, and I was coming hard.

Yoochun-hyung hummed as I came all over his face and Yunho’s finger slid in and out of me, prolonging the pleasure.

Sticky wet lips pressed against mine, and I moaned, licking Yoochun’s face clean of my come.

“How was that?” Yoochun asked.

I could only nod.

They laughed and then shifted. My hands slipped over Yoochun’s hips as he straddled my waist.

“Minnie-ah, did you know that our darling dongsaeng has been dreaming of you fucking him for years?”

My eyes went wide, and Yoochun smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. “Why so surprised, dongsaeng?”

There was a slap, and Yoochun’s eyes shut with a hiss.

“Who’s the dongsaeng?” Yunho asked, voice low. He spanked Yoochun again.

Yoochun shivered, fuck, so did I. “I-I am,” Yoochun replied.

God, it was their games of authority right in front of my face, over me.

“Good boy.”

But fuck, I … I .. wasn’t sure if I wanted to control Yoochun or be controlled. I figured for now, since we were all so fucking turned on that it would be okay this way, and then after, maybe tomorrow, I could talk to them about it some more.

I met Yunho’s eyes and smirked. I lifted my hand and ran it over Yoochun’s cheek. “Such a good dongsaeng,” I said.

Yunho smiled at me, and Yoochun shivered again.

“Can I kiss you, hyung?” Yoochun asked, and it still took a moment for my brain to register that he was asking me.

“Do you deserve it?”

Again, Yunho smiled in encouragement at me. How many times had I heard Yunho ask Yoochun if he deserved something?

Yoochun’s eyes shut and he shook his head. “N-no, hyung.”

“Why not?”

“I think he does,” Yunho said as he wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s waist. He placed a kiss on Yoochun’s shoulder. “He’s wanted to jump you for over a year now, and he’s restrained himself. That deserves a reward.”

“Does it though?” I asked with a hard look. “If he had just jumped me, I wouldn’t have gone through all this emotional anguish.”

“True, but the same goes for me.” Yunho licked Yoochun’s ear, making him shiver again. “So maybe we should both be punished.”

Yoochun-hyung looked at him with wide eyes. “You want to be whipped?”

Yunho-hyung shrugged. “Why not? You seem to like it.”

“Um, hyungs,” I said.

They both looked at me and I blushed, but continued, “Maybe we can do that later, and just … you know, get me used to this idea.”

Yunho laughed. “Just plain old vanilla sex, huh?”

“I don’t think that’s possible since there are three of us and we’re brothers,” I pointed out.

He smirked and leaned down enough to kiss me, smashing Yoochun between us. “Then let’s have some kinky, threesome incest sex.”

Our tongues tangled again for only a moment. Yunho left us to kiss and I shut my eyes, reveling in Yoochun’s lips. His lower lip was more addicting than the rest of his mouth, and I found myself licking or biting on it more than kissing him. He didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Slow it down, Minnie-ah,” Yoochun said, and then showed me how. Our lips opened less frequently, our tongues rubbed together instead of only touching. He rocked against my body, our hot skin scraping together. His erection pressed into my hip. My mind went hazy again, under his attentions, but I was still coherent enough to slip my hands into his long hair and pull.

Yoochun broke away with a hiss, and then smiled down at me. “Hyung decided to prep me.”

I looked over at Yunho’s smiling face. His arm was moving, and Yoochun was thrusting back with each movement. He moaned, biting his lower lip.

“I want to see,” I said with a pout.

Yunho laughed. He slapped Yoochun’s ass. “Roll over, dongsaeng.”

Yoochun shivered and landed on his back, leaving me cold for a moment. Yunho crawled up my body. His slick hand wrapped around my erection, stroking lightly. His mouth swallowed my moans.

“Not fair,” Yoochun-hyung said.

Yunho grinned against my lips. “We need to slow this down a bit.”

“No, we don’t,” I said, pushing at his shoulders. “I want to fuck him. Let me.”

Yunho licked at my lips. “What if I want to fuck you first?”

I mock-scowled and then said, “Wasn’t this about what I wanted this time?”

“Who taught you to be so demanding?”

“You did. Get off me.”

Yunho laughed and rolled over to my other side. I was incredibly nervous, because I hadn’t done this before, but god, I wanted to so badly. My cock was aching. I shot Yunho-hyung a glare and then faced Yoochun. He was on his side, head propped up in his hand. A slow smile curved his lips and I moaned, leaned forward and kissed him.

A heated hand settled on my back and then dropped lower, cupping my ass. I moaned again and rolled my hips back. I pulled away, eyes shut, and then Yoochun touched my side. “You okay?”

“Yeah, this all feels so good.”

“It does. And your fingers are going to feel so good inside me.”

I moaned again at the thought and then shoved Yoochun harshly to his back. He laughed and went easily. He bent his knees, holding himself open for me and I froze, staring at his body. His hard cock, his balls nestled tight against his body, and the shine around his clenching body. When I reached for him, it was there I went. My finger pushed into him easily. His eyes shut with a sigh, the muscles contracted and then tensed as I pulled away, trying to keep me inside.

“Minnie-ah,” Yoochun said with a whine.

I jumped when Yunho’s hand touched my ass again.

“Push your fingers inside him. Two or three. He can take it. He’s such a slut for you, Minnie.”

Yoochun moaned and nodded rapidly.

I swallowed and pressed three fingers into him. It was too tight, but Yoochun didn’t tell me to stop.

“So good, Minnie, so so so so good.”

I spread my fingers and twisted them as I pulled them out. Yoochun-hyung whimpered and then gasped my name as I pushed them back in.

“Such a slut,” Yunho said and one of his fingers pushed in next to mine.

“Oh god! Fuck me. Someone fuck me.”

Yunho chuckled. His breath hit my ear and he whispered, “Lick his cock, dongsaeng. Let’s make him come.”

I grinned and then nodded. “I’m going to need a lot of practice sucking cock.”

The two of them chuckled, though Yoochun’s was more of a moan. Stilling my fingers, I bent down and licked up the length of his cock. Yunho-hyung was much larger than Yoochun, wider and longer.

Yoochun gasped in pleasure as I ran my tongue around the head of his cock. Precome pumped from the tip and I licked it up where it had puddled on his stomach. A litany of praise fell from his lips as I continued to bathe his cock in attention, licking all over it, before using my mouth to lift it up. I covered the tip with my lips and then sucked lightly. I almost lost my balance when Yunho’s fingers pressed between my cleft.

“Try to relax, Minnie-ah,” he said.

I kept sucking on Yoochun, taking a few more inches, sort of to distract myself from Yunho’s fingers. They swiped along my entrance a few times, and then the pad of one pressed into my body. I gasped and let Yoochun’s cock fall from my mouth.

“Min-ah, please, please. I was … please. So close.”

I shut my eyes tightly, rocking my hips back on Yunho’s finger. It pushed deeper and deeper into my body.

“Don’t forget about Yoochun,” Yunho-hyung said, lips against my ass.

I nodded and tried to suck his cock again, but couldn’t, not with Yunho playing with me.

“Take your fingers out and fuck him.”

“Please, fuck me, Fuck m-e-e-e. Please, Minnie-ah.”

Yunho stilled his fingers, letting my brain clear for a moment. I pulled out my fingers and used that slick hand to stroke my cock. Yoochun-hyung’s leg wrapped around my body, yanking me forward. I fell with a gasp and then he was kissing me, moaning into my mouth. His hand grabbed my erection, and I lifted my hips enough. The head slipped over his entrance, and my body shook with pleasure.

I cried out and thrust forward, into his body, and then he cried out, and everything went dark again as my eyes shut and my hips jerked forward and back. Yunho’s fingers inside me pumped faster and I screamed as my orgasm was torn from me, pumping into Yoochun’s body embarrassingly quick.

“Oh, god, it’s … Keep moving, Min-ah.”

I didn’t think I could, but Yunho’s hands grabbed my hips and pulled me forward and back until I was doing it on my own.

Yoochun kissed me, though it was more of me kissing than him. He exhaled, ragged and deep.

“Can I fuck him now?” Yunho asked. “Can I fuck him full of your come?”

We both shivered and Yoochun said yes over and over again.

Yunho’s lips pressed against my cheek. His fingers left my body and I whimpered. “Don’t worry. You can fuck his mouth.”

Yoochun’s eyes flew open with a cry of, “Oh my god, yes!”

“Want to sandwich him between us? Fill him up at both ends?”

I shivered and nodded. “Yes.”

“His mouth and throat can almost take more than his ass can.”

Yoochun smiled.

Arms wrapped around me and lifted me away from him. I shivered as my cock slipped out of him. I was still so hard. My back pressed against Yunho’s strong chest and his hands ran up and down my stomach. His erection slid between my slick ass cheeks, and I moaned, rocking in his lap. Our lips met again, and god, I loved this so much.

“Hands and knees, dongsaeng,” Yunho said, that command back in his voice.

And that made it better. I tilted my head on his shoulder, eyes shut, listening to Yoochun obey his order. “Talk to me like that, hyung, please.”

“Like what?” Yunho said.

“Like you do Yoochun-hyung.”

Yunho licked at my lips, and I licked his tongue. He shivered, and sped up the light thrusts against my body. His hand wrapped around my erection, and I moaned into his mouth.

“Bend over and lick Yoochun clean,” Yunho said, “you’re both such dirty whores.”

My eyes flew open with a gasp at the foreign feel of pleasure. He slapped my hip, hard enough to sting. “Do it, slut, clean him up.”

Shaking, I bent over and spread Yoochun open. He moaned. His body flexed, and come pumped from his entrance. I made a face at the taste of husky come, but licked at his body anyway. The puckered edge shivered under my tentative touches. Yunho’s fingers pushed back into my body.

“Maybe I’ll fuck you instead,” Yunho said. “Better than the used goods of that slut. He bends over for almost anyone.”

Yoochun gasped and shook his head. “N-no hyung, just … just you, only you.”

Another fingers pushed into my body and I moaned from the stretch. Yunho’s other hand gripped my ass cheek hard.

“Spank me, fuck,” I said, surprising myself.

Yunho-hyung slapped my ass and then laughed when I moaned and pushed back. He spanked me again. “Go let your brother suck your cock, little slut.” He pushed me away, and I gasped falling to my hands. Yunho thrust against me a few times, hands gripping my hips. I was close enough to kiss Yoochun and he reached for me, pulling me over and away from Yunho. Our lips met frantically.

“Let me suck on you, Minnie-hyung.”

I shivered and said, “S-such a slut for it.”

Yunho-hyung laughed and Yoochun nodded. I managed to crawl over to Yoochun. Yunho spanked him. Yoochun lowered his head with a whimper.

“No, dongsaeng. Up. You need to suck on Minnie-ah.” Yunho looked at me and then lifted his hands. _Pull his head up,_ he mouthed, and then showed me with his hands what he meant.

I grinned and tangled my hands in Yoochun-hyung’s hair. He moaned, mouth open as I lifted. He opened and closed his mouth, and then lurched forward. He missed my cock, and it hit his cheek. Trying again, his tongue lapped at the head. Yoochun suddenly froze, whimpering. I looked up at Yunho. His eyes were shut, too, hips moving, and fuck, I wanted to watch him fuck Yoochun.

“Come on, slut,” I said, voice not nearly as commanding as Yunho’s, but it worked. Yoochun gasped an apology and his lips captured the head of my cock. My head flew back with a cry, eyes shut. My grip tightened in his hair and I thrust down his throat. He gagged and I would have apologized, but then the rest of me went down his throat and, well, I was only fourteen. I was coming again in moments. Yoochun moaned as he swallowed my release.

That orgasm took a lot out of me. I fell to the side and lay in a pleasure-induced stupor.

Yunho-hyung chuckled.

Lips pressed against mine, and without looking, I knew they were Yoochun’s.

His mouth was torn away from me and he cried out. I opened my eyes.

Yunho had yanked Yoochun up by his hair. Their bodies pressed together, back to chest, while Yunho moved in and out of him. With one hand harshly twisting Yoochun’s head, Yunho kissed him, obscene and dirty. His other hand was at his chest, pinching his nipples roughly.

“Suck on his cock,” Yunho demanded.

I wasn’t sure I could move, but then my eyes fell on Yoochun’s cock, the head was glistening with precome. I made myself move. Twisting around, I crawled to the two of them. I gripped Yoochun-hyung’s dick and, surrounded by his moans, licked at the tip.

“Fuck,” Yunho said. “When you do that, his body tightens up and—“

I engulfed Yoochun, taking more than I thought I could, and they both moaned. I smirked, prideful, because I made them make those noises. I sucked on Yoochun the best I could, stroking what I didn’t really dare try to deep throat with my hand. A shaking hand landed on my ass, and fingers pressed into my body. Yoochun’s. I doubled my efforts, moaning as I was again fingerfucked.

“Come, dongsaeng,” Yunho said, voice tight. “Come.”

With a whimper, Yoochun used his grip my body to thrust down my throat. I gagged, but he did it again, and again. My eyes watered and my hands went to his hips to try to stop him. I gagged again, and then Yoochun’s cock pulsed and his breathing staggered. I was about to get a mouth full of come and I just managed to pull far enough away that I wasn’t choking on it. I caught the first splash in my mouth and then licked at the spouting tip until my face was covered in come.

Based on both of their moans, it was worth it.

Hands cupped my cheeks and then lips and tongues licked at my face. Strong arms went around me from both sides. We kissed frantically until Yoochun moaned. He broke away and fell to the bed dragging me with him.

“God, that was intense.”

Yunho lay next to us, spooning behind me. “Take a break.”

Yoochun-hyung nodded. “We really should get back to studying.”

I made a disgusted face. “You’d rather study? Even I don’t want to study anymore today.”

“I said ‘should’, Minnie-ah.”

“He’s right,” Yunho said as his hands curled around my waist. Fingers played with my cock as it slowly hardened. “But I’d rather study you, Changmin.”

Yoochun grinned and his hands joined Yunho’s. “Ooh, me too.”

My eyes shut with a moan as their hands roved over my body.

“We should study him for the rest of the day. Research his body and pleasure zones. Run some experiments.”

“Does that sound okay, Minnie-ah?” Yunho-hyung asked with a laugh.

“Yes. God, yes.”


End file.
